


The Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Use, Ficlet, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Mild Smut, Porn with Feelings, porn with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Why your scrawny ass is  in my bed?" Mick asked surprised rather than annoyed."I had a nightmare and you were hurt.  I couldn't save you it was so damn real. Just wanted to know if you are ok or if you needed something?"





	The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a work of fiction.In no way am stating that the events narrated here are real.
> 
> *English is not my first language, mistakes might happen and some typos too :p.

When Tommy finally woke up from his bad dream, his heart was beating painfully fast, still remembering the sensation of the horrible nightmare that plagued his mind seconds ago. He was still high and drunk. More conscious than when he fell asleep but not enough to differentiate between reality and fiction.

In the dream Mick was in agonizing pain, laying on the floor. He tried to help his friend, but the more he tried the heavier his feet felt. He was paralyzed, watching how Mick was dying, alone and trapped between a lot of trash.

Tommy looked at his side after a few minutes of panic and confusion, Mick was there in the other bed sleeping.

"Mick?" Tommy whispered getting on the other man's bed. He usually wouldn't even dream to interrupt the guitarist sleep but this time it was an emergency, at least for Tommy.

"Why your scrawny ass is  in my bed?" Mick asked surprised rather than annoyed.

"I had a nightmare and you were hurt.  I couldn't save you it was so damn real. Just wanted to know if you are ok or if you needed something?" 

A long silence from the other man filled the room. Tommy was starting to feel more nervous when out of the sudden a cold hand grabbed his arm, squeezing it gently enough for the drummer to feel slightly relaxed.

"I am alright kid, with a little bit of pain but nothing too extraordinary," Mick replied smiling a little bit. Tommy loved to see him smile. It was one of the most genuine and warm smiles he had ever seen.

"Shit fucker, I don't want to lose you!" Tommy exclaimed sobbing. His head was pounding, the inevitable headache as he sobered up along with his current emotional state were taking their toll on him.

"You won't lose me, little devil. Stop being so dramatic, it was just a nightmare 'kay?" 

Tommy smiled at his pet name, hugging Mick who hugged him back. Besides seeing Mick smiling he enjoyed hugging very much.

"Can we go out for some burgers? I think those two fuckers are still partying and I kind of want some food and pills for this fucking headache." 

Mick nodded and Tommy couldn't be happier with the idea of spending time with his friend. He quickly showered, brushed his teeth, took some Advil (that he found on the sink, probably Mick's) and got dressed with a simple pair of jeans and a white shirt.

"Look at you T Bone, all dressed up for me," Mick said. He was being sarcastic but it was sweet, at least for Tommy. He put an arm around the older man as they walked to the dinner that was not far from the hotel they were staying.

***

They brought the food to go. Tommy was talking all the way back to their hotel room. Some strange story that involved him getting in trouble and being nude. Mick listened to it in silence occasionally laughing at the funny parts and frowning when Tommy said he wanted to get arrested again because it was fun.

 

After they ate Tommy took some swings from Mick's rum bottle. It was a nice buzz after eating and getting fresh air. He was afraid of falling asleep and having another nightmare. His head was feeling lighter but he didn't felt relaxed.

"Are you alright?" Mick asked wiping his mouth with his forearm.

"Yeah but I don't want to fall asleep again," Tommy said. He was laying on Mick's bed surrounded by food wrappers and discarded bottles. 

"I need to sleep, so you better try to do it too." 

"Sorry fucker I can't," Tommy said snorting something from the side of his hand, probably some blow.

"You are so mature," Mick said looking at him disapprovingly.

"If we kiss I" ll go to my bed," Tommy said teasing the other man. 

"Fine." Mick sighted. Tommy didn't expect his game to be followed by the guitarist. Mick 's warm, alcoholized lips were over his and he was loving it a bit too much.

"May I have my bed now?" Mick said out of breath. Kissing Tommy was like running a marathon. Too much tongue and teeth. He loved it and so his cock judging by how hard it was.

"No.." Tommy roared sitting on the older man's lap, his bony ass grinding against the hardened piece of flesh. Mick was glad he wasn't hurting at the moment it made the task of taking care of Tommy easier.

*** 

The guitarist found himself naked with the younger man's body pressed against his. They were both touching each other, like inexperienced, nervous teenagers.

Mick spat on his hand after a long make-out session, lubing up his cock.  Tommy's knew what was coming so he wrapped his long skinny legs around Mick's shoulders. When the older man slowly entered him he couldn't feel happier.

With each thrust and groan, he felt closer to the drummer who couldn't stop kissing him, muffling their moans with sloppy kisses.

"Tommy you dirty baby." Mick purred removing his cock from him abruptly. The drummer moaned in frustration.

"What the fuck Mick?" He asked trying to understand why Mick stopped to fuck him.

"Don't want to come yet," Mick replied licking his lips.

"Weird fucker," Tommy said smiling. His large cock leaking precum. Mick pushed him to bed again. Their bodies tangled together again.

"You want it inside again? beg for it." Mick instructed. His blue eyes seemed darker than ever despite his lack of eyeliner.

"Shit, please fuck me..come on, I need it!" Tommy was on his knees and it was the hottest thing Mick had ever seen. 

"Sit on it, like the little slut you are," Mick said again coating himself with a generous amount of spit. 

" I love you!" Tommy moaned scratching Mick's chest as he sat on his cock.

"Since when?" Mick asked panting. Tommy was heavier than he thought and his hips were starting to feel the impact of the other man jumping on top of him.

"Since..the audition. Fuck yes.." Tommy moaned,  riding the older man faster. They both explode in pleasure at the same time and it felt better than any drug or alcohol bottle in the world. It was the kind of sex you need after feeling like shit or having an extremely vivid nightmare (like Tommy). The drummer was happy to be held by Mick and the older man was even happier to have him on his arms.

"What are we?" Tommy asked after a while. He was cleaning with his skulls bandana the cum from his tights and stomach.

"Two fuckers who will share a bed from now on. So you won't wake me up in the middle of the night, scared." Mick said kissing Tommy lightly.

"How are we  going to explain the others?" 

"We will let them figure it out. Besides, it's our problem." Mick said getting up. He was fully naked and Tommy couldn't help to stare.

"You are a cute fucker." The drummer commented winking at the other man.

"You are not too bad yourself, just need to gain a few pounds," Mick replied from the shower.

"I can't gain weight old man. It's one of my many charms." The younger boy replied, walking to the bathroom. He loved to shower with his partners after sex. It was very intimate and enjoyable.

"Also, invading my space its another of your many charms," Mick said. His black hair was soaked with shampoo, he looked sexy in Tommy's eyes.

"I just confessed my love for you while riding your cock so I can be as clingy as I fucking want," Tommy said back, wrapping his long skinny arms around the older man's chest and Mick couldn't agree more with that.


End file.
